User blog:Young Little Unicorn/News
Results Adminship Lol, I think the result is good as always. Tho sadly I'm less active, but still uhh… I dunno… 85.76% active? Still a good amount… oh well… let's just see if things will go better for me in the future. Connection with Users I haven't gotten much connection with other users and yet haven't interacted much with anyone else. Not participating in roleplays or camps. Now I'm just gonna say this, I have a life that I have to take care of. Firstly family business, it's something that's been affecting me for many years since childhood and onwards. Even if I'm separated, it's still getting into me for no reason and I'm having a little confusion with what's 'good' and what's 'bad', no I'm not autistic (for obvious reasons). Despite being intellectually gifted, I get easily stressed unlike other children and for God's sake, no one was there to help reason with me because they never believed me and said it was just an excuse. I have to say since 8 years old, I began thinking like an adult and unlike most people, I tend to twitch whenever a bad memory comes into my mind. Secondly, I'm shy. I need to work on that, yet if I remove the shyness out of me I'll be perfectly fine. Let's say I'm also an introvert and quite socially inept. Fan-fictions It's such a stressful week for me. I have to say, Kingdom of Goiky is not going too week and is also the reason it has caused me stress, so no more hiatuses just cancel it. I think most reasons to why I cancel my fan-fictions is either because it's causing me stress or because I don't have the time… hell… also The BFDI/II Hurt and Heal needs a lot of more hurt and healers cuz it's really going well? I dunno. My Algicosathlon fan-fiction? Uhh… stress. So I won't be making my fan-fictions for a while. Personality I've changed from a calm, soft-hearted and shy person, to a yet stressful, merciless (towards other people) and traumatic person. Though even if I currently possess these traits, I still remain shy and friendly. Barfing Abnormal Rocks Fight Aka B.A.R.F, is a mini-camp by me. You can sign up as a type of Rocky. Give me information about your rock. It's gender and what it barfs out, other than that you can include any info about your rock. Sign up as one rock only. Contestants # ??? # ??? # ??? Accessories In this section, if you earn 5 or more tokens you may want to spend on buying these accessories. Note though, you can make your own accessory but it costs 10 tokens. To earn tokens you must win a challenge. Top Hat - 5 tokens Tie - 5 tokens Bow tie - 5 tokens Bow (female) - 5 tokens Small cottage - 8 tokens (Medium cottage - 10 tokens, Big cottage - 15 tokens) Sticker (any type) - 10 tokens Balloon - 15 tokens Ice Cream - 18 tokens Soccer Ball - 18 tokens Tiara - 20 tokens Crown - 20 tokens Furniture for your house (please specify) - 25 tokens Elimination Table Under construction… Promises * I promise to finish the finale by February 2017, that's the deadline of the finale. * I'll release episodes weekly (once a week). * It won't be more time consuming due to me currently having an agenda. Category:Blog posts